Random Humiliation
by randommaster
Summary: I know this was an inept attempt, but heck, it sounds funny. When my OC, Corey, finds DVD's of the pairings listed, humiliation will occur... and he's the only one laughing. [SonAmy, KnuxOuge, TaiReam] R&R! Flames welcome. Drabble.


**YAY! A story I have made with the word –Random- in the title! (DANCES)**

**This story's actual title is "Dammit, Corey!"**

**-----------------**

**Dammit Corey!**

Corey, aged thirteen, a tail hanging from just below the waistband of his blue jeans, with a matching white T-shirt, and green shoes, was digging through some boxes in the attic of an old apartment that Sonic had owned. He soon found some stuff that would truly humiliate the following people: Giving you a hint: Two hedgehogs, an echidna and bat, and a rabbit and fox. Get the picture?

"I'm evil…" he mumbled a bit, before hitting his head on a pipe. "OWWW!" He rubbed the lump made as he picked up sets of DVDs. He soon came across some very choice movies: five SonicxAmy, (which were making him laugh in his head,) four KnuxRouge (he was close to busting open a gut), and three Taiream (Can you say: LAUGHING FIT?) DVDs in all. Each one lasted about fifteen minutes… and that would mean, three hours of belly roll laughing.

He quickly dialed everyone's number (minus Eggman) and invited them over. For you see, this was no longer Sonic's apartment…

It was his…

--------------------------

About two hours later, Sonic, world-renowned hero came in, standing a meter tall, is a blue hedgehog, with a slight fetish for chilidogs. Clinging to his arm was someone three years younger than he was: Amy Rose, a pink hedgehog (who had a real fetish for red clothing, according to the boy.) walked in, as such. Next came in a red echidna, Knuckles, the guardian of the Master Emerald, the most powerful of the Emeralds, with a crescent mark representing such. Following him was the "hooker" bat known as Rouge, colored white, and dressed ALMOST like one too. (According to Corey) Next came Tails, who was Sonic's basic yes-man, with orange-yellow fur, and following was the innocent little six year old rabbit known as Cream, who had left her pet Chao, Cheese at the Chao Garden.

They all had looks on their faces, talking, when the host, the near-teen himself, Corey, a Saiyan with an evil mind, but pure of heart, took a stand.

"Now," he spoke: "Let the humiliation commence!"

Corey quickly popped open the DVD first, and inserted one of the SonicxAmy CD's, before putting it back it. He set it up, and before you know it, all the most humiliating images popped up.

As Sonic and Amy were turning red, blushing and angry, Corey sat back, unable to contain himself.

**Sonic and Amy are holding each other in bed as around ages seven and four…**

Corey was about to bust a gut…

**Sonic and Amy are shown hugging and kissing, varying ages…**

Finally, after more imposing images, from the five varying DVD's, only Corey was laughing, but he managed to say while giggling uncontrollably: "N…Next up: KNUCKLES AND ROUGE!" He popped in the four DVD's in sequence, and these two main images played:

**Rouge flirting, aged 12, Knux blushing severely, aged 10…**

**And Them KISSING AT VALENTINE'S DAY OMFG!**

Corey was not finished yet. While four people were both embarrassed and pissed off, Corey popped in the three Taiream CD's, and these last two images played.

**Tails, aged 5, was playing… blocks with Cream, age 3… no Cheese in sight.**

Corey was about to fall over laughing, tears beginning to form in his eyes as he laughed.

**The last image appeared to be taped more recently, with Tails and Cream, kissing. If that wasn't bad enough, they were sitting in a tree… (Yeah, that was lame…)**

Finally, Corey could not hold in his laughter any longer, and burst out laughing, tears streaming from his eyes… after five minutes of watching the boy laughing away, Sonic spoke up angrily: "WHY?"

"Because…" he spoke in between pauses, heaving for air: "I am Evil."

Suddenly, the six people began to advance on the near-teen, all chanting in loud voices: "DAMMIT COREY!"

------------

**I know this sucked eggs… but I found it funny to a certain degree!**

**R&R!**


End file.
